


Black/Brown Girl DCU One-Shots

by frogzzz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogzzz/pseuds/frogzzz
Summary: This is purely for my pleasure. Not a Reader insert, but I won’t use my name much in it (if not at all), so all my black/brown skin people can read it as one!(Will tag as I update!)





	1. Prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> I made these fics specifically for black/brown girls and (afab) non-binary black/brown people, because I’m tired of reading fanfiction that depicts me with pale skin, pink nipples or pink vaginas and I’m sure a lot of other black fanfiction readers are as well.
> 
> All sex is of age and consensual. If anything is triggering to you, ask me to put a warning before the chapter and I will!

Chapters may not be in order!

1\. Selina Kyle  
2\. Poision Ivy  
3\. Harley Quinn  
4\. Barbara Gordon  
5\. Joker  
6\. Valeska Twins  
7\. Jason Todd  
8\. Tim Drake  
9\. Dick Grayson  
10\. Scarecrow  
11\. Edward Nygma  
12\. Bruce Wayne

Once I finish with my original prompts, maybe I’ll accept character requests 🥳🥳

I’m also writing this all out on my phone as my laptop is currently broken 🥵 So if the format is a bit weird or hard to read, please tell me!


	2. 1. Selina Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you turned to rest your cheek against the wall, you could faintly see a single silver wedding band in your peripheral vision. It was embedded with white diamonds surrounding its surface and a large twinkling emerald smack dab in the middle. 
> 
> It glowed as bright as the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Selina Kyle in this fic is based off of the Halle Berry version because while the movie was horrible, I love black Catwoman 🤧🤧
> 
> I listened to Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin on repeat if you wanna know what mood I was in while I wrote this.

The pitter patter of harsh rains and screaching sirens became a mere background noise compared to the sounds of hushed panting and wet squelching that echoed throughout the dank, barren alleyway. 

 

Grey midnight was alight with the gleam of the pale moonlight. No heavenly bodies shone that night; they were buried behind dirty cumulus clouds. The only stars that were alight were the various diamonds and silver chains draping from her neck, into the cleavage of a lady clad in a skintight spandex bodysuit, black as the pupils blown out in pleasure, completely swallowing russet brown irises.

 

A silhouette of two women against a brick building set the scene. A smaller body is pinned against the rough surface, hips pushed out, feet spread and caged between the seemingly towering figure.

 

The tail and ears could make one believe they saw the shadow of the devil.

 

“ _Please_... ** _huff_**... _Selina_..!” You let out a high pitched whine, sending tremors throughout Selina’s body, her swollen clit pulsing in want.

 

“ _Hmm_?” Said woman hummed in amusement as she assaulted the soft, sensitive brown skin of your throat, making sure to leave countless marks in uncover-able places. You smelled of mint, coconut, cotton candy, and that distinct smell of the earth after rain. An odd but delightful combination that made her grind into your behind, the friction making her shake. Selina quickened her pace, her slim hazelnut fingers drenched by fluids, feeling velvety walls flutter and grip her digits.

 

Mouth agape and eyes closed, pants became moans and those soon crescendoed to screams of pleasure as you rode Selina’s fingers to hell and back. Grinding harshly against her palm, the fullness of 3 smooth fingers quickly thrusting in and out of you and the intense friction against your engorged nub and warm, wet skin finally sent you into a blinding orgasm.

 

As you shakily slid down the rough surface to kneel on the wet concrete, your high fading away and the warmth retreating from behind you, you realized how the rain that had previously brought relief from your ever growing hotness now felt like icicles pelting your skin and soaking into the thin fabric of your clothes. You could faintly hear the exaggerated smacking of lips as Selina cleaned off the remnants of your climax from her pruned fingers. A mix of sweet, sour and another flavor that was indescribable in taste flooded her tastebuds.

 

“ _Thanks_ _for_ _the_ _treat_ _kitten_. _Here’s_ _your_ _reward_.”

 

Head spinning and lightheaded from the intense orgasm, the crack of a whip and sultry laughter brought you back to reality. As you turned to rest your cheek against the wall, you could faintly see a single silver wedding band in your peripheral vision. It was embedded with white diamonds surrounding its surface and a large twinkling emerald smack dab in the middle.

 

 **It glowed as bright as the moonlight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time and I’m entirely new to writing smut, so if you could give me some pointers, I’d greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Not proofread;


	3. 2. Pamela Lillian Isley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks babe. You give the best massages.” 
> 
> “Only the best for my hydrangea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summertime magic by Childish Gambino & Licking an orchid by Yves Tumor

It was hot. The air damp. It smelled of honey and freshly cut grass. Greenery of all types surrounded the both of you. A fog of sparkling pollen filled the air, creating a screen of golden haze. All that could be heard was soft humming and the wet sound of sex.

It had been a hard day. Evading Harley Quinn’s rampageous goons and keeping your beautiful girlfriends precious plants protected. The bat has also been keeping a close eye on you ever since a small rendezvous with Ivy got more than a little destructive. All day, it felt as if his stern, watchful eyes bore into your every movement. Cold and calculating, waiting for you to slip up so he can put you behind those special cells; the ones GCPD officials use to mock you on their leisure time. So yes, work was beyond stressful today. You deserved a nice massage - and she was more than happy to give you one. 

Tendrils squeezed and kneaded every bare piece of flesh available as you sat on her lap, upon her thrown of undergrowth. Her viridescent hands working at the knots in your shoulders, reveling in how soft your ebony skin felt. How it shimmered like gold in the warm light. How it smelled of that delightfully decedent mango scented shea butter you heavily lathered yourself in every morning and night. 

You let out a soft shudder, followed by a broken gasp as the thick stem buried in your sopping wet cunt hit a particularly deep spot.

 

**_ “ Lilli! ” _ **

 

She began peppering small, quick kisses to your neck, the short hair of your shaven nape ticking her bare shoulder. 

 

_“You look so stunning like this. All spread out for me. **My gorgeous hydrangea.** ” _

 

Every nerve in your body was lit aflame. Every sturdy stem gripping you felt like a hot poker marking your flesh. 

 

**_In. Out. In. Out._ **

 

Then a playful flick at your sensitive, swollen nub by a fuzzy stem causing your walls to flutter against the intruding stalk. 

 

**_In. Out. In. Out._ **

 

_ “Lilli! Need to... **hnng mmm** ..cum!” _

 

 _“As you wish my precious hydrangea.”_ She cooed, followed by a soft sultry chuckle as her hands slid from your shoulders and ran down your sides. Her crimson painted manicured nails lightly scraping against your skin, damp with sweat. Her left hand coming to rest on the upper of your thigh in a possessive grip. Her right to lie on your mound as she took the pads of her middle and pointer fingers and began swirling them in a circular motion. Slowly, rhythmically, building up speed until that spring inside snapped.

Eyes closed tightly. Muscles seized. Thighs clenched into a vice grip and arms thrown around her neck as you pulled her into a kiss. She happily swallowed down your moans, swiping her tongue against yours.  **_Honey_**.  She always tasted of honey. Sweet and so, so intoxicating. Just like her.  **_She was made of honey._ **

You ran your hands through her vermilion tresses as you came down from your high. So bouncy and soft, you could run your hands through it for days.

Reluctantly, you break from the kiss, a trail of honey connected your two lips. 

 

_“Thanks babe. You give the best massages.”_

_**“Only the best for my lovely hydrangea.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1. I know it’s been a long while since I last posted. I had a major creative block and while I had this in my draft, I just couldn’t finish it. I also hadn’t drawn in a long while, so I instead decided to focus on that as that’s my main point of interest as an artist. I’ve been doing that for while and it’s made me so happy and full of creativity that I decided I could finally finish this!  
> And 2. It will be a while until I post the next chapter because while I like writing, I don’t go out of my way to do it. It just happens when I get a random need to write. But hopefully y’all won’t have to wait long for the next one because I’m actually really excited to write the Harley Quinn one 😌
> 
> Hydrangeas are one of my favorite flowers 🥰 my grandma grows them in her garden and I just love them so much. That’s why I made Ivy call you her hydrangea.
> 
> I like the idea of Ivy preferring you call her lilli in when you’re alone together, because it’s cute 😌
> 
> Also the word cunt...I don’t like using in this context. I mostly use it as an insult, but there’s only so many times I can use the term “wet cavern” to describe a pussy so

**Author's Note:**

> I always accept criticism, in fact, I encourage and appreciate it! Writing may be a hobby, but I always like to improve 🤠


End file.
